1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a fresh air introduction systems for a vehicle and, specifically, to an air duct system formed in a vehicle bumper for introducing fresh air to a vehicle's engine compartment via an air cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an air duct in a vehicle bumper for directing a flow of air to a vehicle's engine air cleaner, radiator, or front brakes. A typical engine compartment in a modern vehicle has become increasingly pressed for space at least partially because of structural design constraints, namely desirable low hoodlines. Accordingly, it has become very difficult to design an air intake passageway to the engine compartment and the engine with sufficient flow capacity and a correct length dimension so as to provide a desired sound attenuation of engine noise. In addition, the design must satisfy any required thermodynamic expectations and requirements of the powertrain system as it is known that the engine may suffer a loss of power if the air passageway is inadequate.
It is therefore desirable to have a fresh air duct system for a vehicle that is contained within a vehicle bumper thereby increasing space within the engine compartment for other components and thereby providing an adequately long passageway for necessary sound attenuation. It is also desirable to have a fresh air duct system for a vehicle that is adaptable by simultaneously serving as a sound resonator, resonator tuner, and a source of fresh air.